1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a microphone and in particular, a system for controlling a microphone.
2. Related Art
A microphone may include a power supply that delivers a DC voltage to the microphone through a cable that conducts audio signals. The cable conductors may connect to a standard connector or plug. A pin in a XLR connector may be connected to ground.
In a capacitor microphone, a polarization voltage may be applied to a microphone membrane. The polarization voltage may be applied to the microphone membrane through a high resistance element.
Microphone parameters, including a polarization voltage may need to be changed. The microphone parameters include the sensitivity of the capacitor microphone, directional characteristics/patterns of the microphone, type of the power supply (e.g., 12V, 24V or 48V), a serial number, calibration data from manufacturers, attenuation of a signal, connectable filters for audio signals, etc. There is a need for a microphone system that may control the microphone parameters remotely.